My Pet
by squirrelgirl295
Summary: What happens after Regina claims the huntman's heart when he fails to bring her Snow's heart. SMUT. oneshot, rated M for a reason!


A/N: Here's a little one-shot of the missing scene after Regina rips out the huntsman's heart after learning that he failed to kill Snow White. All the dialogue before the asterisks is taken right from the show – no copyright infringement intended, all rights go to ABC, etc. These characters are not mine (...I wish!) Enjoy somy lemony goodness!

"You think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?" Regina screams, storming furiously across her secret chamber to the huntsman. With a wave of her hand, the heavy bronze doors slam shut, cutting off any means of escape. The queen sees the huntsman's panicked glance, and laughs dryly. "You're not going anywhere."

The huntsman backs against the doors, clenching his jaw, hiding the panic growing in his chest. "She doesn't deserve to die," he murmurs, his eyes locked on the queen as she stalks him.

"That's not up to you!" She snarls, black eyes flashing. "I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have," she spits through her bared teeth. With white fingers stiff, she shoves the huntsman roughly against the doors and plunges one hand through his coat and grips his heart. Her crimson-painted lips curve up in a wicked smile as the huntsman desperately chokes on the air rasping into his lungs. In a swift movement, she withdraws her hand, and clutched in it is the slowly pulsating bloody mass of her victim's heart. With a triumphant gleam in her eyes, she lifts her trophy before her. The huntsman clutches desperately at his chest, but his heart is in the queen's hands now.

"What are you going to do to me?" the huntsman gasps out, as the futility of his situation dawns on him. Without warning, Regina lunges forward and presses her lips hungrily to those of the huntsman, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and biting savagely down on his bottom lip. He stands still, too shocked to move, eyes wide and nostrils full of her scent, sweet and musky like apples in autumn, yet spicy and dark, like things that ought not be seen in the light of day.

Regina withdraws, her teeth gleaming white in the torchlight of the chamber. "You're mine now," she whispers, lips barely an inch from the huntsman's. "My pet."

With that, she strides across the room, back the wall of gleaming bronze boxes filled with the hearts of her victims. She holds the heart out, and an empty box slides out with a snick.

"And this is your cage," she continues, gesturing at the vessel before her. "And if you _ever_ disobey me… if you ever try to run away… All I have to do is _squeeze._" Her fingers tighten on the heart still glowing between her fingers, and the angry red flesh flashes. As her grip tightens, the huntsman falls to the floor, barely catching himself on his hands and knees. He gasps desperately for air that would not come as Regina's fingers tighten around his heart.

"Guards!" she calls, and two mail-clad men enter swiftly and seize the huntsman under the arms. He gazes hopelessly up at the queen, hair sticking to his forehead and the pain still evident on his face. "Your life is now in my hands," Regina says, still grasping his heart in one fist. "Forever. Take him to my bedchamber," she addresses the guards, and the huntsman is dragged away, eyes still glued to his heart, held firmly in the bejeweled hand of the queen.

Some hours later, Regina strode into her chambers, heels clicking on the polished floors. She hadn't forgotten the huntsman, but had rather placed all thoughts of him in a dark corner of her mind as she finished the business of the day.

The huntsman was kneeling, head inclined towards the floor. As the pointed black boots entered his line of sight, he slowly looked up, eyes trailing up the leather-sheathed legs and the black lace corset to the haughty yet flawless face of the evil queen. As he watched with deadened eyes, she waved a lazy hand and the guards surrounding him lowered their spears and exited the room quietly.

"Now, huntsman," Regina purred. "I trust you spent your day in comfort?" Her voice was light and playful, and a smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Oh, but what am I thinking? What a poor captor I am, to leave you here on the cold, hard floor…" her voice turned simpering with her last words, and the huntsman cringed. With a snap of her fingers, the queen transported the huntsman to the vast silken bed, and with another wave of her hand he was bound to the posts of the dark wooden bed by ties of black smoke. "Depending on how well you… _please _me, huntsman, I might allow you some more freedom. At her words, his bonds loosened until he was lying comfortable on the bed. "But until then…" the bonds snapped his body up tightly again, and the huntsman gasped sharply at the sudden strain on his weary muscles. The queen chuckled low in her throat, and began to circle the bed like a great cat stalking its prey.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" the huntsman panted, trying to keep the queen in his line of sight as she paced around him.

"Oh, surely you must have some idea," she purred, pausing in tracing one long fingernail over his exposed throat. The huntsman's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and strained as far away as his bonds would allow him. "You are not a fool, Huntsman," she snapped, her voice losing its teasing quality. "You are expected to serve me, to _pleasure me,_ and if you succeed, you might even benefit. Indeed… I have always desired a _wild_ man. Who knows what wolf-like tendencies might show through in the bedchamber?" she mused, almost to herself, a wicked smirk curling her lips.

The huntsman's eyes darted back and forth, panicked, as he struggled against his bonds, limbs thrashing. Regina scoffed and clicked her fingers. The ropes of dark smoke snapped tight, so that the huntsman's limbs were held entirely immobile on the dark purple silk of the counterpane.

"Where to begin?" Regina mused pausing at the head of the bed, her dark cloak rustling about her boots. With a sudden movement, sharp as a cobra striking, her hand shot out to the lacings of the huntsman's leather vest. She drew one long fingernail over the cords, slicing neatly through them. The garment fell open, revealing the flesh of the huntsman's chest, glistening with perspiration. His chest heaved as his breathing grew strained. Regina acknowledged this with a smirk, and leaned in quickly to administer a sharp bite on his earlobe.

"I am going to make you _scream_ my name," she hissed into his ear.

The huntsman lay immobile on the bed, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. It will be in _pleasure_ and _desire_." With that, Regina shed her cloak of dark satin and raven feathers, leaving it in an inky pool on the floor. She was left in her tight leather leggings and black lace corset, and without warning she threw on heeled foot over the bed so that she was straddling the huntsman's stomach.

"Now, I think this occasion requires some… _ambiance_, no?" She whispered, and snapped her fingers. Dark smoke filled the room for a moment, and when it cleared the room was dark, illuminated only by dark red candles in candelabras near the head of the bed. Reaching up, Regina removed the two ruby pins holding her hair in place, and tossed them into a distant corner of the chamber, where they fell with a clink. Her hair fell in waves of ebony over the sharp swell of her corseted breasts, and she pressed herself into the huntsman's abdomen with a lustful moan. He looked away, as though scandalized, but could not hide his growing arousal as he felt her heat through her pants.

"Mm," she smirked. "Not as frosty as we appeared, are we?" Regina murmured, feeling his bulge beneath her thighs. With that, she slid herself down his body so she was perched over his calves, raking her long nails over his abdomen as she did so. She grinned wickedly as he breathed in sharply, and the bulge beneath his trousers grew noticeably.

"Now, aren't you a little overdressed for the occasion?" Regina whispered, and ripped his leather coat from his shoulders with a violent jerk. "Now, if I release your bonds, will you try to run from me, huntsman?" Regina purred, tracing his collarbones with one red-painted fingernail. The huntsman stared up at her with wide eyes, teeth digging into his lower lip and fists clenched tight in their bonds. "Hmm?" She continued along down his chest, tracing one hard nipple with her finger, and then following it with her tongue, her long hair tickling the skin of his chest. "I'm waiting, huntsman," Regina said, as he showed no signs of responding.

He took a shaky breath, and swallowed. "N-No. I have nowhere to run, do I… my queen?"

"No. No, indeed, you don't." Regina whispered, a pleased smirk on her face. She rocked her hips slowly against the bulge of his erection, and the huntsman bit hard into his lower lip in an effort to prevent the moan from escaping.

"Oh, goodness, I nearly forgot. What is your name, Huntsman?" Regina said, decreasing the pressure of her hips on his lap as she dissolved the bonds holding him in place.

"Wh-Why?" he gasped.

"So that I have a name to call out in ecstasy," she whispered, letting one dark eyelid fall in a lascivious wink.

"I don't have a name. I am just the huntsman," he replied, trying to remain impassive in the face of the queen's boiling sexuality.

"No name, hmm?" the queen purred, licking her blood-red lips with the tip of her tongue. "Well, I'll have to give you one. I think… Graham suits you." She didn't know where the name came from; she had been about to use some snide name in reference to the wolves he called family – Lupus, perhaps, or something similar. But the name had just slipped past her lips, and it seemed to suit him. Graham seemed about to open his mouth, perhaps to protest, but Regina swooped down and claimed his lips in a biting kiss, and the words slipped from his mind as her scent enveloped him. Despite the pressure on his crotch and her silky lips currently tracing his collarbones, he lay still as stone and refused to react. After she licked a trail from his nipples to the trail of hair that disappeared into his trousers and he did nothing, Regina sat up suddenly with a frustrated sigh.

"Ah, being noble, are we?" she said, taking in the obstinate set of his jaw. "Maybe _this_ will warm you up." She tugged his breeches sharply down over his hips and over his muscular legs, so he was laid completely bare beneath her. His breath hissed out sharply from between his teeth as she took his length in her cool hand, stroking slowly up and down. She traced one long vein on his manhood with the tip of one painted fingernail, and he jerked his hips unwillingly into her hand. She watched the powerful muscles of his thighs and abdomen clenching as he brought his body back in control. For the next minute, she pumped her hand up and down his length, with no response from the man lying on the bed.

"Mmm, stubborn. I like that in a man. But not when it prevents _my_ pleasure. Let's see… maybe a bit of a show will help you?" Regina said, dismounting Graham and going to stand in the center of the chamber. "Well, this is no good," she huffed, realizing that Graham's current position on the bed wasn't the optimal vantage point for what she was about to do. She snapped her fingers and Graham was immediately floating in the air, arms and legs splayed and held immobile by the invisible force of Regina's magic. "Better." And without another word, the evil queen began a slow, seductive strip tease.

With her white teeth digging into her plump lower lip, Regina loosened the lacings of her corset one by one, pausing every once in a while to rake her fingernails down her satin-covered sides. Graham's eyes were inadvertently drawn to the sharp valley of her cleavage, which rose and fell as she breathed. His eyes traced down the nearly flat plane of her stomach to where, low over her hips, her leather pants clung. But just above her hipbones Graham could see what looked like… a lace thong.

The huntsman was no virgin. He had always had contact with society despite his upbringing in the wilderness, and there had always been young women wanting to spend a few minutes alone with the ruggedly handsome and mysterious huntsman. He had never seen sex as anything sacred; in the grimy pubs where he sold his catches it was not uncommon to see a few men and women coupling frantically in a dim corner. He had first tried it for himself at sixteen, when a buxom young maiden, the brewer's daughter, had "accidentally" spilled beer down her front and asked the young huntsman into the back room to assist her with cleaning it off. Over the intervening years, a procession of perhaps ten similar young women had followed the lascivious Brianna. He had never felt, nor wanted to feel, anything more than pure physical satisfaction. The girls with whom he consorted were all similar; desiring nothing more than to satisfy frustrating urges. It was a good scheme.

But none of the young women he had bedded had nearly the level of overpowering promiscuity that Regina was demonstrating as she ran a finger under the tight edge of her pants, where her thong was just visible. "Patience," she murmured, seeing Graham's eyes fixed on it.

Her hands returned to the corset hanging more loosely around her torso. She methodically opened the silver clasps on the front of her corset, and turned around so that only the smooth white skin of her back was revealed she cast the corset aside. As she slowly turned back around, the huntsman's mouth went suddenly dry. Her breasts were round and full, and he had to bite his tongue as she roughly pinched her already red nipples with a quiet moan. "Like what you see?" Regina whispered, brushing her hands lightly over the undersides of her breasts.

The huntsman did not respond, but the darkness of his eyes and his ragged breathing spoke for him. Regina smiled, and conjured up a small velvet-cushioned stool. She placed one heeled boot on the seat, and bent over to unlace it. Facing away from him, she arched her back and pushed her backside into the air as she bent over. She smirked to herself as she heard his quiet moan as she wiggled her leather-covered ass in the air. She quickly stripped off the boots and the pants quickly followed, joining the ever-growing pile of black clothing.

"No… wait," came the hoarse voice from behind her. Regina tossed her hair over her shoulder and peered back at where the huntsman was suspended in the air. "Can you… can you put the boots back on?"

Regina's mouth split into a wide smile, and she complied, raising one eyebrow as she refastened the leather around her calves. "Kinky, are we?" she smirked.

She stood before him, hands resting cockily on her hips. Her hair was wild around her shoulders, covering only the tops of her breasts, and the black lace thong only hinted at the patch of dark curls between her thighs. Other than that minimal coverage, Regina stood pale and flawless before him. As he watched, she hooked her thumbs beneath the straps of the thong and shimmied it down her long legs, using the pointed toe of her boot to fling it away.

"Now that I've gotten you all _hot and bothered_," she said, eying Graham's flushed face and obvious arousal, "let's try this again."

She used one hand to wave him back down so that he was lying on the bed as before, and straddled him again. But this time Graham could feel the moisture of her center against his bare skin, and the brush of the hair there at his navel. And this time, when Regina used two fingers to coyly walk her hand down his abdomen to his hard manhood, he relished her touch and captured her lips in his.

Regina chuckled in delighted surprise at this turn of events, but responded by tracing her fingernails up the tender skin of the undersides of his biceps. He shivered and pressed up against her, and Regina gasped at the feeling of his hardness against her stomach. He rolled his hips against hers and now it was Regina who bit back a moan at the contact. Her nails dug into Graham's thighs as the pleasure pooled deep in her abdomen, and his breath hissed through his teeth. He took her waist in his large, calloused hands and flipped them over roughly, so he was leaning over Regina on the bed. A sound halfway between a squeal of indignation and a moan escaped Regina's throat at the sudden change in position, but and protest that she might have voiced was lost as Graham's mouth closed over one of her nipples. The air rushed out of her lungs as one of his fingers traced down her stomach and over her core, flicking lightly over her most sensitive spot.

Regina cried out in pleasure he bit gently on one rosy nipple. She felt him smirk against her skin at her reaction, and his hands continued down her sides, brushing against the soft skin at her waist and hips before curling around the backs of her thighs. He pulled them sharply up so that her ankles were locked around his hips, and his thumb pressed into her folds.

Regina brought one hand up to grasp the Huntsman's chin, her nails digging into the skin of his cheeks. "Take me. Take me now." She hissed, her eyes flashing black with energy and desire.

"As you command, my queen," Graham hissed, before aligning himself with her entrance and sheathing himself in her in one swift motion.

Regina threw her head back and screamed, a long, guttural, animal sound as he penetrated her. She felt the muscles of Graham's hard backside clench as he hissed in pleasure. He withdrew until he nearly slipped from her, and then thrust in again, so hard that Regina slipped backwards several feet on the satin bedspread. Graham readjusted them so that Regina was sitting upright, her legs clasped around his waist and her breasts rubbing against his chest. His hands were hard on her hips as he thrust roughly into her. Sweat mingled between their bodies as their skin rubbed deliciously together.

"Oh, and Huntsman…" Regina moaned, her speech coming in gasps as Graham drove into her, "I like it rough." With that, she bit savagely down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, hard enough that blood welled up in the dark welts left by Regina's teeth. Graham bellowed in pain and pleasure, and stood abruptly up, still holding Regina tightly beneath her thighs as his length remained buried inside her. Regina's fingers clutched at the sweat-slick muscles of his shoulder as she gasped from the sudden change in position.

"You like it rough, do you, my queen?" Graham hissed, before slamming their joined bodies into the rough-hewn stone of her chamber wall. Regina cried out in a breathy whimper as the air was suddenly forced from her lungs by the sudden collision. Graham sucked the remaining air from her body with a biting kiss, chasing her tongue around her mouth. Teeth clashed together as they panted, breath bursting from swollen lips as Graham's hips slammed repeatedly into Regina's. Regina bared her teeth as Graham's fingers dug into her sides, leaving red marks that would turn to violet bruises the next day. One of Regina's stiletto heels scraped across Graham's lower back as she locked her ankles around him more tightly, and he growled low in his throat at the stinging sensation. Graham plunged his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back so that the alabaster column of her neck was exposed to his lips and teeth. He used his other hand to roughly pinch one nipple as she rocked against his body, and she orgasmed suddenly with a shrill scream that left his ears ringing.

She slumped against him for a moment, arms losing their vice-like grip on his biceps. She was only kept upright by the rough force of Grahams thrusts into her, but after a moment she pushed her clinging strands of hair back and kissed Graham with renewed vigor.

"I think I'll keep you," Regina purred, licking from his chin to his ear in one long stroke. The huntsman did not reply, but pushed harder into her body. His hips jabbed wildly against hers, damp flesh smacking together repeatedly. Graham put his palms flat on the wall on either side of the Queen's head, his knuckles white with his effort to keep himself under control for just a while longer. Regina felt herself nearing the brink again, and whispered in his ear, "Just let go." Graham felt her inner muscles clench tightly around his length, and with a long, low moan and a few more erratic thrusts, he spilled himself into her warmth. Regina came with a high keening noise, her fingers digging deeply into the moulded, golden flesh of her plaything's buttocks.

As her breathing slowed, Regina lightly shoved Graham away and made her way to the abandoned bed. She collapsed gracefully onto it, her naked body glistening with a sheen of sweat in the candlelight.

Unsure whether or not he was invited, Graham stood uncertainly by the wall where Regina had left him, his body still trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm. Seeing this, Regina gestured to him with one imperious finger.

"You may join me, Huntsman," she called, and moved over so he would have room to lie next to her. They lay for a few minutes in silence, as they regained their energy. After a few moments, Regina propped herself up on an elbow and surveyed Graham's body splayed before her.

"You have done very well, dear," she murmured, her lips curling up in a pleased smile. "And did I not say that if you pleased me, you too might benefit from this... arrangement?" Graham snorted, amused by the word "arrangement" used to describe his position as her sex slave. Nevertheless, he caught his breath in anticipation as Regina pushed herself up on her hands and knees and crawled down the bed, affording Graham with a delicious view of the round perfection of her swaying hips and the glistening wetness between her thighs.

Regina reached the end of the bed and turned to face the huntsman again. Her eyes were deep and shadowy, her lust betrayed only by the flashing sparkle in their depths and the glowing flush of her skin.

Regina reached one arm up to Graham's collarbone, stretching out like a cat waking from a nap, her back arched down and her breasts brushing his belly. She raked the nails of one hand down his chest, leaving angry red lines from his throat to his navel. She then pressed a surprisingly tender kiss on one hipbone, before suddenly swallowing his entire hardened length into her mouth.

The huntsman arched off of the bed, the muscles in his legs taut and straining as he struggled for control. Regina braced her palms on his thighs as she blew gently on him, cooling the saliva coating his manhood. A sudden shiver rippled through his body, and the queen smiled her most wicked smile, her teeth glinting in the semi-darkness. She once again took him in her mouth, alternating between soft, slow licks and hard sucking as she slowly worked him towards his second climax. He clenched his hands hard into the silky counterpane as he felt himself nearing release.

"Come for me, my huntsman. Come for me." Regina purred, reaching down to cup him in her hands as she gave one long lick from his base to his tip. With a low, deep moan, Graham came, spilling over Regina's fingers. She smiled and sat back on her heels, slowly licking his essence from her fingers, as though it were the most delicious ambrosia. Graham watched her, his lips parted, his eyes not leaving her mouth as she sucked each finger clean. As soon as she was finished, she met his gaze with laughing eyes and surged up his body to plant one last fierce kiss on his lips, before sliding off the bed and conjuring a sheer black robe from the air.

"Guards!" she called, chuckling to herself as her new plaything scrambled to cover his nakedness when the guards came clanking in.

"Huntsman, you now have chambers adjoining mine. You have freedom to roam at will about the castle and grounds, and you may hunt if you so wish. And when I require your presence, you will know. Any disobedience will be punished."

The huntsman turned to go, clad only in this breeches and flanked on either side by the burly, black-armored guards.

"Oh, and Huntsman..." Regina called out, her voice dropping to a husky murmur. "I now see that you were truly raised in the wild. _Wolves indeed_." She allowed her eyes to linger on his crotch, where she could still see his impressive length, even when not hard. She dropped one eyelid in a slow wink, and the huntsman flushed and turned away, escorted out of the room. Once the doors of her chamber clanged shut, Regina allowed herself to fall back onto her bed, her hands resting on her silk-covered abdomen. She felt her stomach rise and fall as she breathed in deeply, smelling the muskiness of sex and the smell of the forest that Graham had brought to her bedchamber. A slow smile quirked her lips.

_Yes, _Regina thought. _This arrangement might work out very well indeed._


End file.
